A transmissive display, such as a transmissive or transflective liquid-crystal display panel, requires a back-light source for illumination. A back-light source, such as a fluorescent light panel or a light-emitting diode panel, has been commonly used. In order to increase the efficiency in providing back-light illumination, lenses or focusing means are also used to direct the light beams from the light source toward the backside of the display panel.
The present invention provides a method and arrangement for directing the light beams produced by the light-emitting devices.